1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grease compositions and relates more particularly to grease compositions containing, as thickening agents, metal salts of C-alkyl or alkenyl succinic acids, having from about 10 to about 30 carbon atoms in the alkyl or alkenyl group, and metal salts of C-alkyl or alkenyl succinomidoarylsulfonic acids, having from about 14 to about 30 carbon atoms in the alkyl or alkenyl group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has, heretofore, provided grease formulations containing various types of thickening agents, particularly greases thickened with animal or plant-derived fatty acid salts or modified clays. It is found, however, that such thickening agents often fail to provide the complete range of thickening desired in commercial greases, where the grease must undergo widely varying temperature changes during the course of operating conditions. The use of C-alkyl or alkenyl succinimidoarylsulfonic acids, as thickening agents, has also been proposed, resulting in greases which can perform their function over a wide temperature range, and disclosed in co-pending Application Ser. No. 507,024, filed Sept. 18, 1974.